Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-237360 discloses a pneumatic tire comprising a tread portion provided with outboard lateral grooves extending from the outboard tread edge toward the tire equator in order to improve on-snow performance. The outboard lateral grooves terminate between an outboard shoulder main groove and an outboard crown main groove extending continuously in the tire circumferential direction. Such outboard lateral grooves have room for improvement in on-snow performance of the tire.